Recall
by dayuta
Summary: [Modification Canon] Gaara tahu wanita itu, wanita yang sudah ia kagumi sejak dulu. Wanita yang lemah, yang berhasil membuat dirinya menjadi lemah./Special fic for ha-chan/ TWO-SHOT/


**.**

 **.**

 **(Sabaku no Gaara x Hyuuga Hinata)**

 **Rate T**

 **CANON. TYPO. GAJE. OOC. Dan segala kesalahan yang ada didalamnya harap dimaklumi**

 **.**

 **Warning! Yang gak suka harap jangan membacanya**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** **Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

 **.**

 **Dayuta**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Recall)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Sisi Manis**

Sudah saatnya tiba para shinobi yang telah melewati banyak rintangan ujian chunnin itu beristirahat. Wajah mereka terlihat kusam dan lelah, sebagian dari mereka terlalu sibuk meruntukki dan memaki diri sendiri. Tapi tidak semua, beberapa shinobi lain, mereka lebih memilih untuk berbincang dengan teman satu tim mereka untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah dan membosankan yang saat ini mereka rasakan. Terlihat ramai sekali, mereka bercakap-cakap seperti biasa, tidak terhalang dengan ujian itu sama sekali. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu.

Begitu pula dengan tim shinobi dari Konoha, salah satunya adalah tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang yang sangat berbeda sifat. Neji, Rock Lee, dan juga Tenten. Meski terlihat sangat serasi dan bagus dalam kerja sama, tidak akan pernah mengira, pemikiran mereka masing-masing sangat berbeda jauh. Apalagi dengan sikap Rock Lee yang sepertinya sangat tidak cocok sekali dengan sikap Neji.

"Paman terimalah ini!" pemuda berambut mangkuk dan bermata bulat itu menyerahkan dua buah gulungan dan menaruhnya di meja petugas gerbang. Wajahnya berbinar-binar, sangat bertolak belakang dengan ekspresi kedua orang yang berada disampingnya, Neji dan Tenten, yang hanya memasang wajah datar.

Orang yang dipanggil paman oleh Rock Lee itu menatap dua buah benda yang menyita perhatiannya. Wajah itu datar, otaknya seakan berpikir. "Kenapa dua gulungan langit? Kau tahu peraturannya bukan?" petugas itu menatap Rock Lee dan melontarkan pertanyaan yang membuat Rock Lee kesal. "Kami tidak akan menerima dua buah gulungan yang sama."

"Tidak mungkin! Kenapa?" Rock Lee sangat merasakan hatinya sakit dan kecewa ketika mendengar penuturan dari petugas itu. "Kami mendapatkannya dengan susah payah!" tangan Rock Lee tanpa aba-aba langsung menghantam meja yang tidak bersalah itu. Wajahnya menatap petugas sangat dekat , ia memberikan tatapan seakan ingin mengajaknya bertarung, dan dibalas tatapan yang sama oleh sang petugas. "Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"Situasi saat itu sangat gawat, dan membuat kami sulit mengumpulkan gulungan, jika kau tak percaya tanya saja pada Kazekage-sama!" Rock Lee masih bersikeras untuk membujuk petugas galak itu.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak akan menerimanya jika melenceng dari peraturan!" paman itu mengacak pinggang dengan kedua tangannya. Sikapnya terlihat sedikit angkuh. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan memberikan akses dengan mudah bagi peserta ujian chunnin, walaupun mereka dengan mengancam sekali pun atau membujuk. Ia hanya akan mematuhi peraturan dari Kazekage.

Amarah Rock Lee meledak. Wajahnya merah padam akibat marah. Sudah keadaannya lelah seperti itu, ditambah lagi perkataan tidak mengenakkan keluar dari mulut paman galak itu. "Kau pelit!"

"Rock Lee, sudahlah." Tenten mengerakkan tangannya menahan Rock Lee. Ia memasang wajah sedikit bercanda.

"Menyerahlah, kau tidak akan berhasil." bahkan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya dia menatap teman satu timnya itu mau tak mau juga ikut menghentikan Rock Lee. Jika tidak, bukan mendapatkan pembelaan, takutnya saja mereka akan didiskualifikasi oleh petugas yang lain karena sudah membuat keributan.

Rock Lee juga tidak ingin menyerah, bahkan ia tetap bersikeras untuk memenangkan perdebatan itu, tidak peduli walaupun kedua temannya itu menahan dan memegang kedua tangannya. Ia masih saja memberontak, "Tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja!" tubuh itu meronta-ronta ketika Neji dan Tenten terpaksa mendorong tubuhnya menjauhi petugas itu.

.

.

.

"Ujian tahap ketiga dibatalkan?" Temari menatap Gaara dengan raut wajah yang penuh tanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Temari mengapa bisa ujian itu dibatalkan. Sama halnya dengan yang lain, beberapa shinobi jounin yang berada disitu juga menampakkan raut wajah penasaran. Sepertinya masalah serius sehingga tiba-tiba ujian ketiga itu dibatalkan. Tapi bukankah keadaan saat ujian tadi baik-baik saja? Atau mereka yang tidak tahu bahwa ada masalah yang terjadi di dalam zona ujian itu? Entahlah tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka yang tahu. Satu-satunya yang bisa memecahkan pertanyaan mereka hanyalah jawaban dari mulut sang Kazekage muda.

"Maaf aku tak bisa menjelaskannya, tapi ada masalah didalam Sunagakure." Gaara menyahut perkataan Temari tadi dengan bahasa yang sopan. Ia menatap semua Jounin yang ada disitu. Berharap mereka semua mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya .

Shikamaru yang berada disitu terlihat kaget ketika mendengar penuturan dari Gaara, ia angkat bicara dan bertanya, "Lalu, bagaimana menentukan kelulusan ujian chuninnya?" ini masalah Serius bagi Shikamaru.

"Kami sudah mengumpulkan laporan semua tim yang ikut dalam ujian kedua. Aku ingin tiap-tiap desa memutuskan siapa saja peserta yang dipromosikan menjadi Chunin." penjelasan itu membuat Shikamaru mengangguk setuju, "Yah, ujian ini bertujuan untuk menguji kemampuan mereka dalam melaksanakan misi sebagai Chunin."

Sedangkan Gai, ia memang setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Tapi ia juga masih menimbang-nimbang, "Tapi para peserta mempertaruhkan hidup mereka untuk melalui padang pasir iblis ini. Apakah mereka tak masalah dengan hal ini?"

Gaara menatap Jounin dari konoha itu, ia membenarkan dan merespon apa yang dikatakan Gai. Ia Kazekage, tentu tidak mudah untuk menentukan pilihan seperti itu. Bagaimanapun, ujian Chunin tidak mudah untuk dilaksakan, apalagi shinobi yang mengikutinya tentu saja mereka harus menyiapkan mental dan mengerahkan semua kekuatan mereka. Jika mereka belum siap, tentu saja, mereka bisa-bisa tidak akan kembali ke garis finish dengan selamat. "Aku mengerti hal itu." respon Gaara sungguh singkat.

.

.

.

Semua shinobi yang telah melewati ujian chunin tahap kedua itu telah berkumpul di depan gerbang. Sebenarnya mereka mempertanyakan, ada apa sehingga mereka harus berkumpul dulu. Neji menebak-nebak, tidak lebih tepatnya kemungkinan perkataannya bisa jadi sungguhan. Mengingat ini tidak pernah terjadi saat ujian chunin di Konoha dulu. "Sepertinya ujian tahap ketiga ini akan dibatalkan." Neji menghampiri teman shinobi Konoha yang lain untuk memberitahukan kemungkinan itu.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan berjalannya ujian chunin ini?" Rock Lee merespon kaget. Wajah itu menampakkan raut penasaran dan seakan-akan meminta penjelasan kepada Neji. Tenten juga begitu, saat mendengar penuturan dari Neji, ia juga merasakan ada hal yang aneh terjadi. "Aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini..." wajah itu terlihat lesu.

"Lalu apa itu berarti usaha keras kita akan sia-sia?" Kiba juga ikut mempertanyakan dan direspon oleh Shino. "Kita harus bisa menyelesaikannya sampai akhir dan jangan menyerah. Mereka yang menyerah ditengah jalan adalah orang-orang gagal." sedikit kasar, tapi Hinata mengangguk setuju dengan wajah yang sedikit bingung, "Aku merasa kasihan pada mereka."

'Prokk..prokk..prookk'

Semua shinobi yang tadinya sedang asyik sendiri tiba-tiba terdiam saat mereka mendengar suara tepuk tangan yang sangat keras dari atas bangunan yang berada di depan mereka. Wajah mereka terlihat begitu kaget dan serius, karena ternyata dari arah sana nampak sosok Sabaku no Gaara yang mempesona itu muncul lengkap dengan seragam Kazekage yang membuat ia tampak sempurna.

"Para peserta ujian, kami memuji usaha keras kalian!" sosok Kazekage muda itu muncul dan memperlihatkan dirinya dengan wajah yang serius. "Aku berharap dengan berlalunya waktu, dunia shinobi memiliki sistem dan peraturan yang baru. Sampai hari ini, kita para shinobi yang mengorbankan nyawa kita bahkan nyawa teman kita demi, terciptanya hukum dan peraturan yang kita cita-citakan." Gaara terdiam sejenak, wajah itu nampak sangat serius dan nada bicaranya sungguh terlihat bijaksana. Peserta ujian chunin yang berada di bawah bangunan itu juga mengamati dan mendengarkan pidato Gaara dengan seksama.

"Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kita memiliki sesuatu yang lebih berharga dari sebuah hukum dan peraturan." kata-kata Gaara membuat kaget Kankurou.

Gaara kembali melanjutkan, "Yaitu kebersamaan dengan orang-orang di desa kami dan dengan semua shinobi, dan ikatan kita untuk berbagi dengan orang lain serta memahami rasa sakit yang mereka rasakan. Aku percaya, semua orang disini tahu persis apa yang kumaksud. Aku anggap ujian babak ketiga tidak diperlukan, dan aku membatalkan persyaratan pada ujian kedua."

"Untuk kalian yang berada disini sekarang, laporan rinci dari usaha keras kalian akan dikirim ke desa kalian masing-masing. Kage dari desa kalian yang akan membuat keputusan akhir tentang kenaikkan tingkatan kalian."

Pidato terakhir Gaara sukses membuat semua shinobi bertanya-tanya, suasana tampak riuh. Gaara hanya memperhatikan dengan wajah datar, tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan ia langsung berbalik badan meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang karena hatinya sudah lega. Temari yang melihat adik kecilnya itu memperlihatkan raut wajah khawatir, "Gaara, bagaimana?" tanya Temari. Matanya menangkap raut wajah tegang Gaara.

"Kita kembali ke ruangan, aku ingin memeriksa laporan ujian mereka." Gaara tidak menoleh berlalu melewati Temari.

"Istirahatlah Gaara" wajah itu menampakkan raut wajah khawatir. Sebagai seorang kakak tertua, walaupun adiknya menjabat sebagai Kazekage, tapi ia tidak ingin Gaara sampai memaksakan dirinya sendiri. Masih banyak asisten dan shinobi yang lain bisa menggantikannya sementara. Bukan hanya dirinya, Kankurou pun juga bisa. Tapi toh itu percuma, Gaara tidak akan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang baik itu kakaknya sendiri, anak keras kepala seperti itu jika dipaksa maka ia tidak akan peduli.

"Tidak, aku tak apa." Gaara merespon Temari hanya beberapa kata saja.

.

.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya sedikit lebih cepat ketika sudah sampai di depan ruang Kazekage. Mata itu menangkap beberapa, tidak banyak sekali laporan yang berantakan di atas meja besar itu. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, hatinya menyesal karena tidak menuruti apa kata kakaknya tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang kan." Temari tertawa mengejek saat melihat Gaara dengan wajah yang congek saat melihat begitu banyaknya laporan yang harus ia baca. Wanita itu berusaha menahan tawanya.

Gaara hanya memasang wajah datar mendengar kata-kata pedas dari kakaknya, "Ini tidak lucu Temari." sosok Gaara tanpa berpikir langsung saja duduk di kursi panas itu. Ini salahnya, biarpun ia terus meruntuk dalam hati, tidak akan ada perubahan juga. Ujung-ujungnya ia juga akan lelah.

Mata Jade itu menelusuri laporan hasil ujian chunin dengan teliti. Ia melihat satu-satu dan dengan cekatannya mata itu menelusuri apa saja yang dijelaskan dilaporan. Terlebih lagi, ia sangat tertarik dengan penjelasan perkembangan jurus-jurus mereka. Shinobi dari konoha lah yang menyita perhatiannya. Perkembangan mereka sangat meningkat drastis. Mata sayu itu membulat tatkala melihat laporan dari salah satu ninja konoha, itu adalah milik Hyuuga Neji. Gaara ingat, saat ujian chunin di konoha dulu, ia sangat tertarik dengan pemuda berdarah Hyuuga itu. Darahnya berdesir cepat ketika melihat Neji, seakan mengetahui bahwa pria itu juga seperti dirinya. Apalagi ketika ia menonton dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, saat dimana pertarungan antar sesama klan Hyuuga saat ujian chunin. Otak itu masih mengingat, saat itu Neji bertarung dengan wanita yang dari klan Hyuuga juga.

Alis Gaara mengernyit, ia tidak ingat bagaimana rupa dari wanita Hyuuga itu. Saat itu ia ingat betul, dirinya sungguh menyukai pertarungan itu. Ketika melihat Neji yang dengan ambisinya ingin membunuh lawannya, membuat Gaara tertawa. Ya dia beranggapan bahwa Neji juga sama sepertinya. Hatinya diliputi dendam.

Lupakan tentang Neji, ternyata sosok dingin itu punya rasa penasaran juga. Sedari tadi, ia masih mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan wanita yang bertarung melawan Neji waktu itu. Tangannya sibuk mencari-cari laporan dari ninja konoha lainnya. Berharap rasa penasarannya terjawabkan. "Aku tak bisa menemukannya." Gaara sudah tidak peduli laporan lain. Yang ia ingin lihat hanyalah wanita itu, lebih tepatnya melihat wajahnya.

Temari menangkap gerakan aneh dari Gaara. "Kau sedang apa Gaara?" ia duduk di jendela sambil menatap aneh adiknya.

"Aku penasaran dengan wanita itu." Gaara merespon pertanyaan Temari, dengan tangan yang masih sibuk mencari laporan.

Temari mengernyit, tatapannya berubah menjadi penasaran, "Wanita? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Wanita yang dulu menjadi lawan Neji ketika ujian chunin." Gaara menatap Temari sejenak. Mata jade itu melunak, berharap Temari mengetahui jawabannya.

Mata Temari menerawang ke atas langit, otak itu berpikir dan berusaha mengingat, mengingat... "Oh, dia Hyuuga Hinata." Temari tersenyum sembari membalas tatapan Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara, awalnya ia memang begitu kaget, tapi hanya dengan mengetahui nama saja, itu belum mampu menjawab rasa penasarannya. Mata itu kembali menatap laporan, oke dia sudah tahu siapa nama wanita itu. Tinggal melihat satu-satu nama shinobi yang tertera di depannya.

" _Hyuuga Hinata... Hyuuga... Hyuu_ _―_ _"_

"Ketemu!" tangan itu tiba-tiba berhenti karena mata jadenya sudah menemukan nama yang ia cari-cari dari tadi. Pantas saja lama ketemu, ternyata laporan itu terletak dipaling bawah. Gaara langsung menarik laporan itu dan membacanya.

" _Hyuuga Hinata, semua kemampuannya seimbang dan lumayan tinggi. Taijutsu dan Kecerdasannya melebihi dugaanku."_ Gaara tersenyum setelah membacanya, " _I-ini wajahnya? Cantik"_ ia masih terpaku melihat foto Hinata yang terpampang sangat jelas di laporan tersebut.

Gaara merasakan ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Hei ada apa ini? Gaara tak percaya dan bingung apa yang tengah dirasakannya sekarang. Tapi bolehkah ia jujur? Ketika melihat wajah wanita ini, hatinya merasa nyaman. Ia tahu dirinya sekarang penasaran, ia ingin melihat Hinata, ingin berbicara padanya. Sebenarnya, dari lubuk hati Gaara, ia menganggumi Hinata. Bukan sekarang, ternyata dulu saat ia melihat wanita ini melawan Neji penuh percaya diri dan tidak ingin menyerah, membuat Gaara sedikit kagum melihatnya. Walaupun ia tidak peduli saat itu, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata ada orang yang berani melawan orang seperti Neji. Andai saja mungkin saat itu dirinya yang melawan Hinata, mungkin saja―... Tidak Gaara tidak ingin memikirkan hal itu lagi.

' _Deg...deg'_

Gaara memegami dadanya sekarang, bertanya dalam hati, ada apa lagi sekarang? Kenapa reaksi tubuhnya sangat aneh. Perasaan macam apa ini?

Gaara kembali melihat foto Hinata, wajahnya merona seketika. Ya, dia ingin bertemu dengannya. Ingin mempertanyakan kepada Hinata apa yang terjadi pada dirinya mengapa jantungnya begitu berdetak kencang ketika melihat foto dirinya.. Apa ia tertarik? Apa ini yang dinamakan cinta? Gaara masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang dengan intens menatap dirinya, mempertanyakan apa yang terjadi pada sosok Kazekage muda itu.

"Hei Gaara kau kenapa?" mata cokelat itu tertarik melihat tangan kanan Gaara yang sekarang sedang sibuk memegang dada bidangnya.

Tidak ada respon. Gaara masih kaget dan bingung kenapa jantungnya dari tadi tidak berhenti berdetak kencang.

Temari mendecih. Ia tak suka diabaikan. Tubuh itu berdiri tegak dan menghampiri sang adik, mengambil dengan paksa laporan yang berada di tangan kiri itu. _"I-ini..."_

Mata itu membulat, "Gaara, kau menyukainya?"

Gaara menatap Temari, kepala itu menggeleng. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" Gaara masih menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Temari menahan sesuatu keluar dari mulutnya,ia ingin tertawa. "Itu yang dinamakan cinta Gaara." ia tersenyum.

Gaara memasang wajah penuh tanya "A-aku ingin bertemu dengannya." hei bahkan ia juga tidak bisa mengontrol perkataannya. Itu semua keluar dari mulutnya tanpa terpikirkan.

Runtuhlah semua pertahanan Temari sedari tadi. Sungguh ia tidak tahan melihat kelakuan adiknya yang terlihat seperti orang gila. Hanya karena cinta bayangkan... Ia menatap horor Gaara dan kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu, besok kita ke Konoha." hanya itu yang terpikirkan oleh Temari.

Awalnya Gaara terlihat kaget, tidak ia berpikir, tugasnya sebagai Kazekage masih banyak yang belum selesai untuk sekarang ini, ditambah lagi baru saja ujian chunin selesai. Banyak pekerjaan berat yang menunggunya dihari esok. "Ta-tapi..." Gaara menatap temari tak percaya.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan pekerjaan itu sementara kepada Kankurou. Aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya." wajah Temari masih terlihat ceria. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang ada di depannya ini adalah adik yang biasanya selalu bersikap dingin dan cuek terhadap orang lain.

"Baiklah." Gaara mengelus dadanya. Perasaannya agak sedikit tenang. Hei tenang? Hanya karena Temari mengajaknya ke konoha ia menjadi tenang? Mata itu membulat.

"Kenapa, kau tak sabar bertemu dengan wanita Hyuuga itu?" Temari tertawa kecil.

Gaara mengangguk, "Ya.. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

Temari mengindahkan jawaban Gaara, "Baiklah cepat kau selesaikan pekerjaanmu lalu istirahatlah. Besok kita akan memulai perjalanannya dari pagi hari."

"Baiklah." Gaara kembali berkutat dengan laporan-laporan itu kembali. Walaupun jantungnya saat ini masih bisa ia rasakan berdetak kencang.

"Gaara, aku pergi menemui Kankurou untuk menyampaikan hal tadi." daripada ia hanya duduk melihat Gaara tanpa melakukan apapun, lebih baik ia pergi. Cukup licik, Temari menggunakan alasan seperti tadi hanya karena ingin keluar dari tempat membosankan itu. Sedangkan Gaara hanya merespon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

Malam itu suasana sangat tenang dan damai. Udara malam yang dingin tidak henti-hentinya membuat seorang Kazekage muda menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan jurus pasir miliknya. Empat pasang mata masih senantiasa mengawasi gerak-gerik Gaara, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Kedua orang itu seakan takut jika Gaara kabur meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi Temari, mengapa kau tiba-tiba bilang ingin ke konoha?"

"Kau tahu, hari ini aku baru saja mengalami hal gila." Temari merespon pertanyaan Kankurou disertai seringai nakal. Kedua tangan itu terlipat di depan dada.

"Hal gila? Apa jangan-jangan kau berusaha kabur dari tugasmu lagi?" mata itu menatap curiga.

"Tidak, ini lebih dari sekedar itu?" bukan hanya seringai nakal, bibir itu terlihat sedikit bergetar, menahan tawa.

Kankurou menatap bingung Temari, kedua alisnya terpaut.

"Jangan menatapku aneh seperti itu Kankurou." Temari menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia menjadi objek pandangan aneh dari Kankurou.

"Katakan saja yang sebenarnya." wajah itu kembali serius.

Temari berhenti tertawa, wajah cantiknya berubah menjadi datar dan tenang, seakan mengerti, "Gaara yang ingin ke konoha." mata itu menatap sosok Kazekage yang masih saja berkutat dengan dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Naruto tidak ada di Konoha, dan lagipula ia tidak ada urusan dengan hokage. Jika hanya sekedar liburan, aku melarangnya. Kau tahu bukan tugasnya sangat banyak." Temari kelihatan sedikit kaget menlihat raut wajah Kankurou yang sangat serius. "Dia ingin bertemu seseorang disana Kankurou." respon Temari. Bibir itu mengerucut karena kesal.

"Siapa yang bisa menarik perhatiannya selain Naruto? Kasih tahu aku." rasa penasaran dalam diri Kankurou keluar setelah mendengar penuturan Temari.

"Seorang wanita, dia dari klan Hyuuga." jawaban itu sungguh tenang. Kankurou kaget, "Wanita Hyuuga? Aku tak percaya Gaara tertarik pada wanita." pertanyaa yang sungguh konyol menurut Temari.

Wanita itu menatap Kankurou geli, "Bukankah kau juga seperti itu Kankurou?" ia menatap mengejek ke arah adik kesatunya itu.

"Itu lain urusan. Siapa wanita itu?" Kankurou tidak ingin merespon perkataan Temari yang tadi karena dia tahu itu hanya kata pemancing amarahnya, "Katakan jangan bilang Gaara menyukai wanita itu?" wajah itu sedikit syok.

"Tepat sekali, Gaara jatuh cinta padanya."

Jawaban itu membuat Kankurou kaget, bola matanya seakan ingin keluar. Itu adalah jawaban dari mulut Temari yang ingin ia dengar. "Ja-jatuh cinta? Siapa nama wanita itu?" Kankurou masih terlihat syok.

"Hyuuga Hinata, adik sepupu Hyuuga Neji. Apa kau masih mengingatnya? Dia wanita yang melawan Neji saat ujian chunin lalu di konoha." ujar Temari. Ia kelihatan sibuk merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena angin malam.

"Wanita lemah itu?" Kankurou mengangguk. Ia masih ingat dengan wanita yang tengah diperbincangkan dirinya dan Temari.

"Memang dia yang terlemah dari shinobi Konoha lain, tapi Gaara lemah terhadapnya kau tahu." tutur Temari. Wajah itu seakan meremehkan jawaban dari Kankurou tadi. Alasan itu cukup membuat Kankurou tutup mulut.

" _Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan disana?"_ batin Gaara. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan kedua kakaknya itu.

"Jadi Kankurou, apa kau akan mengizinkannya?" tanya Temari.

"Entahlah." Kankurou masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang perkataannya.

Tatapan Temari berubah menjadi memohon, "Ayolah, Gaara sedang jatuh cinta. Kau tidak ingin ia bahagia?" tatapan itu berbinar-binar, membuat Kankurou sedikit risih, "Tapi bagaimana dengan tugas Kazekagenya?"

"Aku serahkan sementara padamu Kankurou, kau bahagia ketika melihat Gaara seperti itu. Jadi kumohon, kabulkanlah permintaan yang satu ini. Gaara sangat berharap." berbagai alasan Temari keluarkan dari mulutnya, berharap Kankurou terpengaruh.

Kankurou terdiam sejenak, wajahnya seakan menampakkan raut berpikir. Temari masih tetap menunggu jawaban apa yang keluar dari mulut Kankurou nanti.

"Hmm...baiklah aku mengizinkannya. Tapi hanya tiga hari. Setelah itu pulang dan jangan terlambat dengan alasan apapun." Kankurou mengangguk dan mengiyakan. Temari menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Kankurou menatap Gaara dari jauh, "Gaara, istirahatlah." suara itu terdengar lebih keras agar Gaara mendengarnya.

"Kenapa?" jawab Gaara. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dikatakan kakak laki-lakinya itu. Padahal masih banyak dokumen yang belum ia tanda tangani. "Aku belum selesai Kankurou." mata Jade itu menatap tajam kedua orang yang sedang asyiknya duduk di kursi tamu ruangan Kazekage itu.

"Bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata? kau harus tetap sehat dan tidak terlihat kelelahan Gaara." nada itu terlihat mengejek.

Gaara kaget, apa-apaan jawaban itu?

"K-kau!" nada kesal itu terdengar sekali didalam perkataan Gaara setelah merespon perkataan Kankurou. Wajah itu bersemu merah, ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Tenang saja aku mendukungmu!" Kankurou tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah Gaara. Benar apa yang dikatakan Temari, ini adalah hal gila yang membuatnya gila. Baru kali ini ia melihat sosok adik laki-lakinya berekspresi aneh seperti itu. Apalagi terlihat malu-malu. Membuat Kankurou tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di pagi hari itu sangat cerah. Sama seperti wajah kedua belas shinobi konoha ini. Hari ini adalah penentuan dimana mereka akan mengetahui hasil ujian chunin mereka kemarin lusa. Apakah mereka akan naik ketingkat chunin atau tidak, itu akan segera mereka ketahui setelah semua jawaban itu keluar dari mulut Hokage. Hari ini penentuan mereka.

"Aku sudah memeriksa laporan ujian kalian. Dan untuk Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, dan Sakura, kalian lulus dan dipromosikan untuk menjadi chunin!"

Sorak-sorai gembira pun keluar dari mulut shinobi yang namanya disebutkan tadi. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

"Komugi, Gennai, Inaho. Kalian bisa mencobanya lagi selanjutnya." lanjut Tsunade. Raut wajah ketiga shinobi itu terlihat sedih dan kecewa.

"Lalu...walaupun kalian tak berhasil mengumpulkan dua gulungan, kalian melakukan hal yang mengangumkan dan sangat memenuhi syarat untuk kenaikan tingkatan kalian. Lee dan Tenten, kalian berdua sekarang menjadi chunin." jawaban itu rupanya membuat semua yang ada disitu terlihat kaget. Bagaimana dengan Neji? Kenapa namanya tidak disebutkan?

"Tsunade-sama! Tim Guy adalah satu kesatuan, dan satu untuk semua. Bagaimana bisa Neji tidak dimasukkan?" tanya Lee. Ia tidak mengerti dan ingin penjelasan dari Tsunade.

"Biarkan aku selesai bicara!" Tsunade merespon perkataan Lee dengan kasar.

"Hyuuga Neji dipromosikan untuk menjadi Jounin! Itu catatan khusus dari Kazekage. Secara khusus dia menulis, kinerja Neji yang paling mengesankan dan telah dipertimbangkan dalam laporan ini." Tsunade tersenyum, "Dia membuktikan dirinya bisa lebih untuk menjadi seorang Chuunin."

Tenten dan Lee tersenyum lebar, "Keren sekali Neji!" Lee menatap Neji dengan cengiran khasnya. Tenten menoleh, "Selamat ya!" kepada Neji yang wajahnya juga terlihat kaget dan senang. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." Neji tersenyum.

"Terima kasih untuk kalian berdua. Aku berhasil menjadi Chunin karena kerjasama kita sebagai tim Guy." Ucap Lee. Ia terlihat senang sekali.

Tenten merespon, "Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya, kan?"

Neji menoleh menatap Tenten, dan mengindahkan. "Ya, kuharap begitu."

Jawaban memuaskan juga keluar dari mulut shinobi lain yang berada disitu.

"Aku akhirnya bisa menyalip Naruto!" ucap Kiba penuh semangat. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan ke udara.

"Dia akan sangat marah sepertinya, dia sangat ingin mengikuti Ujian Chunin." Kiba berbicara, mata itu menatap keluar jendela, memikirkan apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan sekarang.

Tsunade sedikit terkejut mendengar Shikamaru berbicara seperti itu, dia jadi sedikit ingat. Ada hal yang ingin disampaikan kepada shinobi yang berada disitu. "Aku hampir lupa, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu." suara Tsunade membuat suasana kembali tenang. Semua yang berada di situ memperhatikan dan mendengarkan penuturan Hokage dengan sangat serius.

"Besok－" Tsunade terdiam sejenak, "Tidak...lusa, Naruto akan kembali ke Konoha." mata itu terpejam kemudian terbuka kembali. Semua terlihat kaget, "Lusa?" Sakura bertanya, wajah itu terlihat kaget.

"Ya, dan aku ingin kalian menyambutnya di gerbang desa."

"Kenapa kami harus menyambutnya?" tanya Kiba. Ia menggangguk tak setuju.

"Dalam surat yang dikirim Jiraiya, disitu Naruto menulis bahwa ia sangat ingin bertemu kalian." Tsunade hanya memasang wajah datar.

Semua mengangguk setuju, bukan hanya Naruto. Jujur mereka juga rindu pada Naruto. Mereka lama sekali tidak melihat kelakuan konyol yang sering Naruto perbuat, membuat mereka sedikit terasa kehilangan sosok berambut kuning jabrik itu.

"Kalian pergilah, masih banyak yang harus kalian lakukan."

"Hai!" mereka membungkuk menghadap Tsunade dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Dan kita juga harus mempersiapkan kedatangan Kazekage." Tsunade menatap Shizune sejenak, merasa bosan.

"Tapi mengapa tiba-tiba Kazekage-sama ingin ke sini?" tanya Shizune, wajah itu sedikit penasaran.

"Mereka tidak ingin memberitahukan alasan mereka datang kesini. Tapi Temari bilang padaku, ini sungguh rahasia jadi dia hanya akan bicara pada kita berdua saat sudah sampai disini."

"Dan ku dengar, ini permintaan dari Gaara." lanjut Tsunade.

Shizune hanya meng'o' kan perkataan Tsunade, tanda bahwa ia mengerti. "Aku butuh satu Shinobi untuk menyambut Kazekage Shizune. Tolong kau suruh Hinata...dia punya Byakugan untuk melacak dimana keberadaan Kazekage muda itu." lagi-lagi Tsunade membuat Shizune kaget.

"Ba-baik!"

.

.

.

"Gaara, istirahat sebentar!" teriak Temari dari belakang. Wajah itu terlihat kelelahan dengan keringat yang bercucuran kemana-mana.

Gaara menoleh, sudut mata itu menyipit, tidak ada komentar sedikitpun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hei k-kau ...huh...terlalu cepat Gaara! Apa kau sungguh ingin bertemu dengannya?" wanita itu terengah-engah mengikuti Gaara yang terlalu cepat. Keadaan itu seperti saat mereka sedang dikejar musuh saja.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang waktu percuma Temari." mata Jade itu tetap fokus kedepan. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada sosok yang sedang marah-marah dibelakangnya. Tapi itu hanya tipuan belaka, perkataan dari Temari tadi sebenarnya tepat sekali apa yang telah dipikirkan dirinya.

"Kau mengelak lagi Gaara." Temari tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau cerewet sekali!" Gaara merespon perkataan kakak perempuannya itu dengan emosi. Ia mengeluarkan pasir dari gentongnya dan mengarahkan kepada Temari.

"Ma-mau apa kau!" mata Temari menatap arah pasir yang mendekat kearah dirinya.

"Diamlah." wajah itu kembali tenang. Temari membulatkan matanya ketika tahu bahwa dirinya melayang, kenapa kakinya tidak menyentuh pohon?

"Ka-kau mengagetkanku Gaara!" ucap Temari kesal.

"Kau sungguh cerewet maka dari itu aku melakukannya." ujar Gaara. Ia meloncat ke arah pasir itu dan duduk di samping Temari. Pasir itu ia gerakkan menggunakan tangannya naik keatas, menghindari pepohonan yang menghalangi arah pandang matanya.

"Dengan begini kita akan sampai secepatnya." Temari bisa melihat ada seberkas senyum kecil menghias wajah Gaara sejenak. "Iya kau benar." ucap Temari lega. Bukan karena sekarnag ia tak lelah lagi, tapi karena melihat adiknya yang begitu gembira sampai-sampai tersenyum seperti itu.

Karena Hyuuga Hinata...

Ia bisa melihat sisi manis Gaara keluar dari kepribadian dinginnya.

" _Syukurlah."_

 **To Be Continue**

 _Haa.. Kelar juga xD..._

 _Ini fic canon GaaHina pertama saya mina... Maaf kalo masih banyak kekurangan :(_

 _Romancenya masih dikit yaa... Soalnya ini Two-shoot jadi kemungkinan dichapter selanjutnya saya banyakin romancenya xD._

 _Maaf mina kalo banyak Typo.. soalnya saya males ngeditnya xD.._

 _Ada yang sadar gak? Fic ini sebenarnya terlintas di otak saya setelah nonton anime Naruto Shippuden episode 413, yang filler tentang ujian chunin di Sunagakure itu. Makanya alur di fic ini sama kayak episode 413, tapi gak semua saya ambil .. Cuma adegan yang mendukung saja. Disini juga banyak scene dimana gak ada di episode 413.. Karena sekali lagi ini imajinasi yang saya inginkan xD... Jadi saya kembangkan sama seperti imajinasi saya xD_

 _Buat ha-chan .. Ini special fic buat mu yang sudah kamu request .. Semoga suka xD.._

 _Dan buat reader juga makasih sudah mau nyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini xD... Saya sangat menghargainya :') ... Semoga kalian juga suka..._

 _Jangan lupa komentar di kolom review yaakk xD..._

 _Arigatou gozaimasu #bungkukkan_badan_

 _Sayonara~_


End file.
